Field
The present disclosure relates to a deposition mask and a deposition apparatus having the deposition mask.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display and a semiconductor device include a deposition material disposed on a substrate. The deposition material forms a pattern. A deposition mask is used to form the patterned deposition material.
The deposition mask comprises a metal material. The metal mask damages the pattern when the metal mask makes contact with the deposition substrate. The metal mask causes an arcing phenomenon due to a static electricity.